


love.

by warcraft



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: I think I'm funny, M/M, Texting, aka they're pining, for each other, our fav boys are pine trees, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warcraft/pseuds/warcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire loses his phone, and Enjolras is the one who finds it. He decides to keep it for a while. So, Grantaire keeps on texting his phone to get it back. Told entirely through text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love.

**Author's Note:**

> The contact name "grantaire's phone" is really just Enjolras using R's phone okok.
> 
> This can also be called "The One Where No One's Contact Name Is Their Actual Name."
> 
> also grantaire just steals everyone's phone to text his phone... im confusing af sorry fam
> 
> a big thank u to everyone who has read or left kudos or both, ily (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

**day 1.**

**sexy owl/librarian hybrid [5:42 AM]:** alright whos got my fucking phone?

 **grantaire's phone [5:45 AM]:** “Sexy Owl/Librarian Hybrid.” Really, Grantaire?

 **grantaire's phone [5:45 AM]:** Is that supposed to be Combeferre?

 **grantaire's phone [5:45 AM]:** And how did you convince him to let you use his phone at 5 in the morning?

 **sexy owl/librarian hybrid [5:47 AM]:** SO U KNOW ME

 **sexy owl/librarian hybrid [5:48 AM]:** AND COMBEFERRE!!!!

 **sexy owl/librarian hybrid [5:48 AM]:** i stole it while he wasnt looking and he keeps calling it so i gotta make this quick

 **grantaire's phone [5:50 AM]:** Oh my god.

 **sexy owl/librarian hybrid [5:52 AM]:** ok but its 5 AM and u replied pretty fast that means u were probably awake already

 **grantaire's phone [5:55 AM]:** Well, I am going to sleep, actually. Goodnight, Grantaire.

 **sexy owl/librarian hybrid [5:54 AM]:** THIS ISNT OVER, HOE!!!!!! ILL FIND YOU!!!!!!!

 

 **queen of my heart [8:40 AM]:** ok ferret stole his phone back

 **grantaire's phone [8:50 AM]:** Grantaire, you know Combeferre doesn’t like that nickname.

 **queen of my heart [8:51 AM]:** seriously who is this?? why do you still have my phone??

 **grantaire's phone [8:55 AM]:** “Queen of my heart.” This is Eponine's phone, right?

 **queen of my heart [8:57 AM]:** listen she chose it

 **queen of my heart [8:57 AM]:** but she isnt wrong

 **queen of my heart [8:57 AM]:** fuck this why didnt I install that fucking find my iphone thing????

 **grantaire's phone [9:00 AM]:** Listen, I would give you your phone back, it’s just that when I found it yesterday I didn’t have the chance to see you, and then I forgot about it.

 **queen of my heart [9:10 AM]:** i guess thats believable enough……

 **queen of my heart [9:12 AM]:** why dont i recognize ur texting style tho now THAT is unbelievable

 **grantaire's phone [9:15 AM]:** I could be faking this texting style in order to fool you.

 **queen of my heart [9:20 AM]:** wtf u totally are i mean WHO TALKS LIKE THAT

 **grantaire's phone [9:25 PM]:** Me, actually?

 

 **too bubbly for own good but charming and funny and actually really hot [10:15 PM]:** sorry for the late reply ep stole her phone back and im at a bar

 **grantaire's phone [10:20 PM]:** Is this Courfeyrac's phone? Oh my god.

 **grantaire's phone [10:20 PM]:** Oh, the bar. Are you drinking?

 **too bubbly for own good but charming and funny and actually really hot [10:23 PM]:** yes it’s courfeyrac’s phone how tf do u know all my friends fuck outta here

 **too bubbly for own good but charming and funny and actually really hot [10:24 PM]:** and no actually… u sound like my fav blondie. but tbh i might need one it’s been almost a day without you, phone

 **too bubbly for own good but charming and funny and actually really hot [10:24 PM]:** come back to me

 **grantaire's phone [10:26 PM]:** Well. Are you having fun, at least?

 **too bubbly for own good but charming and funny and actually really hot [10:30 PM]:** no the only guy i actually wanted to see isn’t even here

 **too bubbly for own good but charming and funny and actually really hot [10:30 PM]:** i guess that’s life

 **grantaire's phone [10:35 PM]:** Who did you want to see?

 **too bubbly for own good but charming and funny and actually really hot [10:37 PM]:** u guessed ferre’s and ep’s and courfeyrac’s contact names but u dont know the guy?

 **too bubbly for own good but charming and funny and actually really hot [10:37 PM]:** what kind of super sleuth

 **too bubbly for own good but charming and funny and actually really hot [10:38 PM]:** and here i was thinking u were so smart… smh

 

**day 2.**

**bahoREALEST MOTHAFUCKA [10:04 AM]:** hi

 **grantaire’s phone [10:08 PM]:** Bahorel's phone. Very nice.

 **bahoREALEST MOTHAFUCKA [10:10 AM]:** i know, im fucking HILAR TBH

 **grantaire’s phone [10:11 PM]:** Yes. Very.

 **bahoREALEST MOTHAFUCKA [10:12 AM]:** damn u reply fast

 **bahoREALEST MOTHAFUCKA [10:13 AM]:** me likey

 

 **joly to the world [1:42 PM]:** thanks for replying, phone thief

 **grantaire’s phone [2:12 PM]:** Oh, fuck. Sorry, Grantaire.

 **joly to the world [2:14 PM]:** u busy?

 **grantaire’s phone [2:12 PM]:** A little bit. I’ve been studying since this morning. 

**grantaire’s phone [2:13 PM]:** Will you text me around 3:20? I’m supposed to be done by then.

 **joly to the world [2:15 PM]:** i’ll be on the edge of seat waiting

 

 **pretty little flower child [3:20 PM]:** hey in one hour itll be 420

 **grantaire's phone [3:22 PM]:** ?

 **pretty little flower child [3:24 PM]:** so ur not one of my stoner buddies huh

 **grantaire's phone [3:26 PM]:** Grantaire. Do I really need to give you the “smoking is bad” speech?

 **pretty little flower child [3:28 PM]:** HEY i dont smoke but im not gonna shit on other peoples decisions to smoke ok?

 **pretty little flower child [3:29 PM]:** oh my fuckinG od im turning into fkcing enjolras

 **pretty little flower child [3:30 PM]:** oh m goy i cant stop laughign 

**pretty little flower child [3:30 PM]:** i need to chill with those social justice meetings, damn

 **grantaire's phone [3:31 PM]:** I think Enjolras would be proud.

 **pretty little flower child [3:34 PM]:** PLS

 **pretty little flower child [3:34 PM]:** he hates me

 **grantaire's phone [3:46 PM]:** What? That’s unbelievable. 

**grantaire’s phone [3:46 PM]:** Quite the opposite.

 **grantaire's phone [3:47 PM]:** I think he’s quite fond of you. He just can’t tell you. 

**pretty little flower child [3:48 PM]:** what

 **grantaire's phone [3:50 PM]:** Is this Jehan’s phone?

 **grantaire's phone [3:50 PM]:** “Pretty little flower child.” 

**grantaire's phone [3:51 PM]:** It’s fitting.

 **pretty little flower child [3:55 PM]:** honestly

 **pretty little flower child [3:55 PM]:** what

 **pretty little flower child [3:56 PM]:** OK UR GONNA LEAVE ME HIGH AND DRY LIKE THAT OK FUCK U

 **pretty little flower child [4:20 PM]:** (happy 4:20 please give back my phone)

 

 **freckle prince [8:32 PM]:** hi sweetie it’s grantaire

 **grantaire’s phone [8:35 PM]:** Hi, Grantaire.

 **grantaire’s phone [8:35 PM]:** Marius?

 **freckle prince [8:37 PM]:** yep

 **freckle prince [8:37 PM]:** he keeps getting texts from a “babygirl sweetcakes honeybunny cutiepie princess my love”

 **freckle prince [8:38 PM]:** he and cosette kill me with their cuteness 

**grantaire’s phone [8:40 PM]:** You have good friends. They all share their phones with you.

 **freckle prince [8:41 PM]:** all except one smh

 **freckle prince [8:41 PM]:** i need to earn enjolras’ trust. but im not at a lvl 10 friendship with him. im lvl 0. i need to unlock lvl 10

 **freckle prince [8:42 PM]:** courf and ferre are at lvl 24601

 **grantaire’s phone [8:44 PM]:** Nice.

 **grantaire’s phone [8:44 PM]:** I’m sure that if you ask nicely he will lend it to you.

 **freckle prince [8:46 PM]:** LMAO good one, phone thief

 **freckle prince [8:47 PM]:** id rather not get rejected

 **grantaire’s phone [8:50 PM]:** I think he’s changed. Just try and ask him at the meeting tomorrow. If he says no, I’ll give you your phone back. If he says yes, I won’t.

 **freckle prince [8:56 PM]:** WTF I WANT MY PHONE BACK 

**grantaire’s phone [8:59 PM]:** You’re so sure he’ll say no, right? That means you’ll get your phone back.

 **freckle prince [9:03 PM]:** FUCK U

 **freckle prince [9:03 PM]:** FINE SMH

 **freckle prince [9:05 PM]:** ILL FUCKNG ASK AND GET MY PHONE BACK TOMORROW HA

 **grantaire’s phone [9:07 PM]:** I wish you luck.

 

**day 3.**

**cosetta stone [4:54 PM]:** HMMM

 **grantaire’s phone [4:59PM]:** “Cosetta Stone.”

 **grantaire’s phone [5:00 PM]:** I won’t even ask.

 **cosetta stone [5:03 PM]:** I’M FUCKING FUNNY

 **cosetta stone [5:04 PM]:** SHE CHOSE IT ANYWAY

 **cosetta stone [5:04 PM]:** AND SHE SPEAKS FRENCH BETTER THAN U SO

 **cosetta stone [5:04 PM]:** IT WAS EITHER THIS OR “LITERAL SONGBIRD” 

**grantaire’s phone [5:10 PM]:** I must admit, the name is growing on me.

 **grantaire’s phone [5:11 PM]:** Have you asked Enjolras yet?

 **cosetta stone [5:15 PM]:** no :/ scared

 **cosetta stone [5:16 PM]:** im waiting until the meeting anyways

 **cosetta stone [5:16 PM]:** plus he isnt even here yet lol

 

 **love. [6:04 PM]:** im gonna kill u. he let me borrow his phone. i dont care tho give me my phone back. its been like 3 days.

 **grantaire's phone [6:20 PM]:** “Love.” 

**grantaire's phone [6:20 PM]:** I didn’t know you had a significant other, Grantaire.

 **love. [6:24 PM]:** lmao i wish he was

 **grantaire's phone [6:27 PM]:** Who else did you ask for their phone? And whose phone are you using this time? This is one contact name I can’t decipher, apparently.

 **love. [6:30 PM]:** smh i didnt ask anyone else, i told u enjolras said yes and im using his phone now

 **love. [6:30 PM]:** miraculously he let me borrow his phone

 **love. [6:31 PM]:** then he made a 10 minute speech

 **love. [6:31 PM]:** then disappeared to pee or probably to yell at a seagull

 **love. [6:31 PM]:** or to jerk off to the thought of our next protest

 **love. [6:32 PM]:** i wish i was our next protest

 **love. [6:35 PM]:** hello???? u there??

 **love. [6:37 PM]:** i didn’t scare u did i

 **love. [6:45 PM]:** oh god enj just walked over

 **love. [6:45 PM]:** i hope he doesnt ask for his phone back i haven’t had the chance to look through his pics lmao

 **love. [6:45 PM]:** nvm i probably shouldnt :(

 **love. [6:47 PM]:** but i have to

 **love. [6:47 PM]:** he never lets anyone near his photos

 **love. [6:48 PM]:** wow i cant believe he trusts me this much

 **love. [6:51 PM]:** ok he hasn’t asked yet but he’s talking to me

 **love. [6:51 PM]:** he’s so hot, phone. u would know lmao

 **love. [6:54 PM]:** oh fuck. whoever has my phone please dont go through my notes or photos i might actually die

 **love. [6:55 PM]:** FOR THE LOVE OF GDOKFG;

 **love. [6:55 PM]:** PLDPSS PLS PL SPLS PLTELL ME U ARENT GOING THROUGH MY NOTES OR PHOTOS

 **love. [6:56 PM]:** WHOEVER THIS SON OF A BITCH IS……………

 **love. [6:57 PM]:** IM KIDDING UR NOT A SON OF A BITCH I LUV U JUST PLS DONT GO THROUGH THEM ITS TOO EMBARRASSING OMFG

 **love. [7:01 PM]:** fuck u

 **love. [7:06 PM]:** ok phone enj is talking to me he seems rly uncomfortable :(

 **love. [7:07 PM]:** but he still looks good af

 **love. [7:14 PM]:** ok but why he look like he got secrets? its the luscious blond hair im tellin u

 **love. [7:15 PM]:** *damian from mean girls voice* thats why his hairs so big. its full of secrets.

 **love. [7:28 PM]:** THANK GOD HE JUST LEFT OMFG THAT WAS SO FUCKING CRAZY

 **love. [7:31 PM]:** WHY CANT HE LOVE ME LIKE HE LOVES SOCIAL JUSTICE

 **love. [7:31 PM]:** holy fuck i need to delete this thread before he asks for his phone back

 **grantaire's phone [7:35 PM]:** So. 

**grantaire's phone [7:35 PM]:** Love is Enjolras, huh.

 **love. [7:37 PM]:** wtf ur so late

 **love. [7:37 PM]:** where have u BEEN ive been freaking out, phone. this is why whoever stole my phone needs to give u back so i can text ep and not go insane

 **grantaire's phone [7:39 PM]:** Not that I’m complaining, but why does everyone else get a funny name? Enjolras just gets “love.”

 **love. [7:41 PM]:** its cuz i love him. duh

 **love. [7:41 PM]:** smh why would u be complaining anyway its not like ur enjolras

 **love. [7:50 PM]:** jesus fucking christ.

 **love. [7:50 PM]:** this is enjolras, isnt it.

 **love. [7:51 PM]:** fuck you, enjolras.

 **love. [7:51 PM]:** very funny. ha ha.

 **love. [7:51 PM]:** stop making fun of me please. i may be in love with you but i dont wanna excuse u being cruel like this.

 **grantaire's phone [7:53 PM]:** I’m not making fun of you, nor will I.

 **grantaire's phone [7:53 PM]:** I didn’t look through your notes, or photos, either. And since I didn’t do that, I hope you don’t look through mine either.

 **grantaire's phone [7:54 PM]:** Unless you’d like to see candids of yourself or your art?

 **love. [8:04 PM]:** are u saying u have photos of me

 **love. [8:04 PM]:** and my art

 **love. [8:04 PM]:** what

 **grantaire's phone [8:06 PM]:** Sorry your contact name isn’t as creative. I anticipated that you’d ask to borrow my phone, and I had to change it.

 **love. [8:07 PM]:** sorry what

 **love. [8:07 PM]:** i’m still stuck at 3 mins ago?

 **love. [8:07 PM]:** u have pics of me? and my art?

 **grantaire's phone [8:09 PM]:** I didn’t mean to be creepy, oh god.

 **love. [8:10 PM]:** listen honey…..

 **love. [8:10 PM]:** u dont kno creepy until youve looked thru my pics…

 **love. [8:10 PM]:** FUCK

 **love. [8:11 PM]:** THAT SOUNDS BAD BUT ITS NOT AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS LDFG;/DKG

 **love. [8:11 PM]:** IM NOT A STALKER I SWEAR OMFG

 **love. [8:12 PM]:** ENJOLRAS WHERE ARE U

 **grantaire's phone [8:12 PM]:** I know you’re not a stalker, R. My camera roll is probably the same, if not worse.

 **grantaire's phone [8:12 PM]:** Also, I’m in the cafe. Care to join me? I don’t really want to declare my feelings for you over text.

 **love. [8:14 PM]:** enjolras im kinda hyperventilating over here AND having heart palpitations AND i cant breathe everyones wondering whats wrong with me AND i may or may not have thrown a bottle at courfeyrac for trying to take ur phone away

 **love. [8:14 PM]:** so u should probably stop talking like that

 **love. [8:15 PM]:** my health actually depends on it

 **love. [8:15 PM]:** and of course, the fucking cafe

 **grantaire's phone [8:16 PM]:** Fine, I won’t declare any feelings until you are down here. But please, for the love of god, do not throw bottles at Courf. Or anyone else, for that matter.

 **grantaire's phone [8:17 PM]:** And yes, the cafe. Where does everyone think I am?

 **love. [8:17 PM]:** THANK U

 **love. [8:17 PM]:** and pretty lil flower child says theres no way u’ve been peeing this long so ur probably taking a shit

 **grantaire's phone [8:20 PM]:** Nice.

 **grantaire's phone [8:20 PM]:** I’ve got great friends.

 **love. [8:23 PM]:** and ive got an enjolras who takes pics of me and my art and steals my phone and doesnt give it back

 **grantaire's phone [8:24 PM]:** Sounds about right.

 **grantaire's phone [8:24 PM]:** If you come downstairs I will reunite you and your phone. And declare requited feelings for you.

 **love. [8:25 PM]:** STOP THAT

 **love. [8:25 PM]:** do u WANT courfs head to be hit with a bottle? or a chair this time?

 **grantaire's phone [8:26 PM]:** If it means you’ll come downstairs already.

 **grantaire's phone [8:26 PM]:** Please, Taire.

 **love. [8:28 PM]:** i threw a table this time

 **grantaire's phone [8:29 PM]:** For God’s sake. I am coming upstairs. So that we can discuss Our Feelings™ and table-throwing

 **love. [8:30 PM]:** did u just fucking TM our feelings?

 **grantaire's phone [8:31 PM]:** Yes. See you in 30 seconds.

 **love. [8:31 PM]:** 30 SECONDS? ?G I ENED MORE TIME FUCK U NEJORLAS

 

 **my lil green bean [6:03 AM]:** so enj what was my contact name before u had to change it

 **my lil green bean [6:03 AM]:** oh and good morning :)

 **enjolras [6:07 AM]:** What the fuck? Why are you awake?

 **enjolras [6:07 AM]:** And Grantaire, you’re right next to me in bed. You couldn’t have just asked?

 **my lil green bean [6:08 AM]:** really tho what was my name omg

 **my lil green bean [6:08 AM]:** was it “hot as hell”

 **my lil green bean [6:08 AM]:** “do me raw”

 **my lil green bean [6:08 AM]:** “i’d fuck him”

 **my lil green bean [6:09 AM]:** “do he got money?” cuz i dont

 **my lil green bean [6:09 AM]:** “probably has a big dick” cuz i do

 **my lil green bean [6:09 AM]:** of course u would kno ;)

 **enjolras [6:10 AM]:** Oh my fucking god, Grantaire.

 **my lil green bean [6:11 AM]:** dont even feign annoyance enj i can hear u giggling under the covers come out

 **my lil green bean [6:11 AM]:** was it “do me raw”

 **my lil green bean [6:11 AM]:** it was wasnt it

 **enjolras [6:14 AM]:** No.

 **enjolras [6:14 AM]:** It was “my lil green bean.”

 **my lil green bean [6:16 AM]:** OMFG IS IT CUZ OF MY GREEN HOODIE

 **my lil green bean [6:16 AM]:** ENJOLRAS WHAT THE FUCK

 **my lil green bean [6:16 AM]:** UR FUCKING ADORABLE

 **enjolras [6:18 AM]:** Oh god. Shut up.

 **my lil green bean [6:19 AM]:** come out from there and kiss me smh

 **my lil green bean [6:20 AM]:** also when i get the chance im changing my contact name to “do me raw”

 **my lil green bean [6:20 AM]:** just saying

 **my lil green bean [6:21 AM]:** ACTUALLY IM CHANGING UR CONTACT NAME TO DO ME RAW

 **enjolras [6:21 AM]:** I love you. 

**my lil green bean [6:22 AM]:** I love you too, Do Me Raw.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so close to calling this "Do Me Raw." Also i hope this made at least some sense cuz its 2 am i didnt plan anything
> 
> [catch me on tumblr!!](http://pvtroclvs.tumblr.com)


End file.
